buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:First Evil
True Form If The First succeeded in its plan to outnumber humanity with the Turok-Han and gained physical form, what would be its true form? (TheWikiWitch (talk) 08:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)) At first I also thought he would assume his primordial demonic form in the flesh, but then again when the first said he could enter people and other beings, maybe he only meant that he could finally physically manifest through everyone, not just Caleb. FTWinchester (talk) 01:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Corporealism I recently rewatched the episode "Amends" after finishing the seventh season, and I was majorly confused by how The First appeared to touch Angel. And not in the way that it could have just put it's hand where it would be if it could touch him; Angel leaned on it. Can anyone explain this, or is it just a goof? Browneyedkat 21:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) * It is a goof. A similar thing happens in the season 7 episode Lessons where The First (as Drusilla) touches Spike's hair. (TheWikiWitch (talk) 08:18, July 28, 2013 (UTC)) Fate Can someone be so kind as to state the fate of The First for those who haven't seen the show? (If I know Joss Whedon, The First, being the ultimate antagonist just like the (unseen) Parliament, rulers of the Alliance in Firefly, or Alpha, serial killer in Dollhouse (heck, Alpha and The First's names kinda mean the same thing don't they?), then there's a reason The First isn't categorized as "deceased". From what I gather, its army is destroyed and its portal to Earth is closed, but it still lives in its home dimension, right? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 04:16, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :OK, so under Status it says "Eternal and omnipresent", which basically confirms what I guessed. And I watched Dollhouse, SPOILER ALERT Alpha is a recurring villain while Boyd is the main villain, and in a first, and so far, an only for Joss Whedon works, he is killed off as the ultimate antagonist. But until his second last episode he seemed the really likeable hero, so he was handled differently than the others. (and before anyone mentions the other Big Bads of the series, Joss Whedon immunity seems to be given only to the BiggestBad) Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 22:04, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, as a force and the source of sin, it would be impossible to destroy (unless they bring in a powerful weapon that could). Only the First's armies have been mortally/fatally obliterated. The First remains active, although its influence and power may have dwindled. FTWinchester (talk) 23:40, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Should we refer to it as The First? The First is simply referred to as The First on the show shouldn't the charater page title be The First or The First Evil then?MrAnonymous (talk) 20:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC)MrAnonymous? I'd say the The First Evil is its full name while The First is simply a shorter version most commonly used (like Oz). I suppose I could add the The like The Master.OwnerMan (talk) 01:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Trivia inconsistency The 'Behind the Scenes' section claims that "The First is the only Big Bad to appear in the opening of it's respective season. At the end of the seventh season opening Buffy is shown but this is actually the First disguised as Buffy." Didn't the Master appear on the first episode of Season 1? FTWinchester (talk) 23:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Someone probably just made a mistake. I'll fix it. OwnerMan (talk) 03:46, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. FTWinchester (talk) 02:18, November 12, 2013 (UTC)